


极罪（片段2）

by xiaobai2333



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobai2333/pseuds/xiaobai2333
Kudos: 11





	极罪（片段2）

“唔……”  
体内仿佛有亿万虫蚁一点点啃噬着每片灵魂，迫切的想要抓住什么，又不知道到底想要抓住什么的异样感觉对楚晚宁来说十分陌生，他张开嘴想要呼吸，却只发出一声低哑的呻吟。  
过于激烈的刺激让他的身体苏醒先于意识，发觉双手似乎动弹不得，他便凭着本能开始磨蹭双腿，只是短暂的解脱后，迎来的是更可怕的刺激。

“你醒了。”  
一个低沉的男声懒懒道，那声音慵懒之中似乎还带着一些愉悦。

第二个人的存在唤醒了楚晚宁的警惕心，眼皮耸动了几下，他终于睁开双眼。

好暗……  
除了角落的烛光，这里没有任何其他光源，他甚至无法分辨此刻是白天还是黑夜。

一个男人正面朝他坐在深灰色的高背椅上。  
男人身穿剪裁合体的黑色制式礼服，勾勒出充满雄性力量的精壮身材，灰色衬衫的领口系着一枚精致的黑色领结。  
他漫不经心的倚靠在椅背上，微微歪着头，两条长腿交叠翘着，做工考究的皮鞋鞋尖锃亮。两指间的雪茄在昏暗的环境中闪着明灭的火光。缭绕的烟雾把他的五官隐匿其中，只有深邃的眼睛透过烟雾闪着紫色微光。

只一瞬，楚晚宁就彻底清醒了过来。

他被囚禁了，被一个自称是他门徒的男人。

“你……是谁？”  
楚晚宁勉力开口，短短三个字就低喘了数次，诱人遐想连篇。

男人似乎被这声音取悦了，发出一声短促的低笑。

“我的神，你可真够无情的。”  
明灭的火光被他在石质的扶手上随手按灭丢掉，男人站起身来。

哒、哒、哒、哒……  
皮鞋踩在石头铺就的地面上，脚步声在空旷的圣堂中回荡，让人情不自禁升起躲避的心思。

男人走到楚晚宁面前站定。  
他头发一丝不苟的向后梳起，露出深刻而俊美的脸庞，脸上挂着兴味的笑容，露出两个深深酒窝，看起来竟然有几分甜蜜。

只是男人似乎是喜怒无常。上一秒还看起来心情不错，一下秒暴怒就来的毫无预兆。  
“看着我的脸。”  
他陡然变脸，粗暴的捏起楚晚宁下颚，逼迫那张潮红湿润的脸向自己靠近。深邃的紫黑眸子狠狠盯的着噙着水光的凤眸，危险的气息几乎一触即发。  
“想起来了吗？”

楚晚宁被男人困在这里已有好几天了，他知道自己被一丝不挂的拷在十字架上，却不知道男人是谁，为什么要这样做。  
他的身体似乎出了什么问题，不仅神力尽失，还整日整日的火烧火燎，这种说不清道不明的感觉太过陌生又太过凶猛，烧的他脑中一片混沌。  
这是他第一次看清男人的样貌，他微微眯起眼睛，把那张脸印入脑海，在记忆中仔细搜寻。  
片刻，有些不确定道：  
“你是，我的门徒？”

“除了这个呢？”  
男人似乎对这个话题很感兴趣，耐心等待着他说出新的答案。

楚晚宁又在记忆中搜寻了许久，却最终只得到一片茫然的空白。  
他垂下纤长眼睫：  
“我不知道。”  
顿了顿，他又开始怀疑自己是否真的因为身体的异状而遗漏了什么，疑惑道：“我们，认识？”

“呵。”  
男人终于彻底失去了耐心，他嗤笑一声松开手，眼中是满是讥诮，一字一句宣告：  
“没关系，以后你再也没机会忘记了。”  
“不过惩罚还是必须的。”

大手抚过楚晚宁被层层锁链锁住的手腕、小臂，沿着十字架在楚晚宁身上一路游移，最后停在楚晚宁劲瘦的腰肢。  
男人目露痴迷，道：  
“看看你现在的样子，像极了那具神像，多么迷人。”

楚晚宁已经无暇顾及糟糕至极的现状和男人唐突冒犯至极的言行了。  
他的灵魂好似随着男人的抚摸被钉在了十字架上，只剩下身体被陌生的欲望操控，让他必须紧咬着嘴唇才能不溢出那些令人羞愧万分的呻吟低喘。  
被男人抚过的每一寸肌肤都战栗着、空虚着，变得滚烫无比，叫嚣着想要更多的什么。  
他无力的闭上眼睛，试图集中力量控制自己的心神。

男人却并不给他这个机会，大手沿着小腹向上游移，直至捏起一颗挺翘的红缨，一边肆意揉捏，一边目不转睛的欣赏楚晚宁紧咬薄唇、眉头紧蹙的强忍表情。  
“真美。”  
他满足的喟叹：  
“神果然还是应该死在十字架上。”

他似乎对楚晚宁的忍耐的限度很有兴趣，看到楚晚宁的薄唇被咬出的鲜血染红，他恶趣味的用指甲狠狠搔刮起那颗已然红肿的红缨，另一只手更是直接握住了楚晚宁早已汁水淋漓的性器撸动起来。

“呃……”  
楚晚宁正用尽心力控制自己想要主动挺起胸膛让人更狠的蹂躏的念头，不妨更为敏感的地方突然被袭，忍不住溢出一声绵长的呻吟。

“何必忍着呢？”  
男人愉悦的低笑一声，手上动作更加粗暴。  
“世人都犯了罪。傲慢、妒忌、暴怒、懒惰、贪婪、贪食、色欲……没人是干净的。楚晚宁，你又在坚持什么？“

“不……”  
楚晚宁不断摇着头，勉强发出破碎的反对声，绯红的眼角沁出一行行眼泪。

“我说的不对吗？”  
男人似乎对楚晚宁能说出什么反驳的话来很感兴趣，停下动作，恩赐般给了他一个喘息的机会。

半晌，楚晚宁终于睁开湿润的双眼，说出一句完整的话来。  
“他们，并不明白自己在做什么。神有责任引导他们。”  
他说的认真，那双眼眸也就显得愈加清澈无暇，即便被欲望操控着，也干净的让人心悸。

“哈哈哈！”  
男人仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话，笑的直不起腰来。  
疯狂的笑声回荡在圣堂中，竟莫名有几分凄凉。

“楚晚宁，你可真有趣。”  
男人终于止住笑，他微微歪头，拽掉那枚黑色领结丢到一旁。因为动作太过粗暴，衬衫领口的纽扣被拽掉了几颗，露出一片苍白的胸膛。  
楚晚宁越是干净他想要弄脏他的欲望就越是强烈，强烈到甚至不想再继续逗弄他。

“也就是说，无论世人犯了怎样的罪，都可以被神饶恕？”  
男人语气危险，他解开皮带，狰狞的欲望视觉冲击力极强。  
“这简直是我听过最可笑的笑话！”

楚晚宁来不及做出任何反应，就被男人抱起双腿，硕大猛的用力贯穿了他的身体。  
他的身体早已在药物的作用下做好了迎接巨物的准备，甚至在插入的瞬间发出了噗嗤水声。  
他难堪的闭上眼睛，不愿再说话。

…………  
…………

许久。  
楚晚宁双手的镣铐已被男人解开，玉白的手腕被铁链磨破，鲜血顺着铁链爬到小臂，干涸后留下斑斑血迹。  
他不知被男人抵在十字架上操弄了多少次，早已彻底失神。  
绯红的眼角残留着一道未干的泪痕，原本薄瓷般的肌肤上遍布着白色浊液和青青红红的痕迹，宛如一只破败的布娃娃，全身上下只余一双手还干净如初。

圣堂厚重的石门不知何时被打开了，阳光刺破浓雾在黑暗中洒下一块触而不得的光明。  
远处传来一阵的管风琴声，高昂又晦暗的音色像极了来自地狱深处的呐喊。

男人牵起那只好看至极的干净左手，在手背处印下虔诚一吻。  
“我的神，你也会宽恕我的，对吗？”


End file.
